


Mirror

by AliceSeesYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSeesYou/pseuds/AliceSeesYou
Summary: This is a sweet little one-shot I did in my spare time of Draco and my own original character. There is a dabble in grief, but it's mostly just a fluffy fic of Draco being a sweetheart. :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Mirror

I emerged from the large dark wooden doors that stood between me and the crisp, chilly morning air with a heave, stumbling out after the swinging door. Then, after making sure it shut behind me, I spun around and launched myself into a slow trot towards the fog-covered field lying between the school and Hagrid's home. Each breath of air into my lungs stung a little bit less as I began to acclimate and the icy breeze was slowly numbing the muscles in my legs, but I continued on.   
I realized a few steps back that I should’ve dressed a bit warmer, although in my defense I hadn’t known I would be taking a walk outside until just a few moments before it happened. In fact, I was supposed to be in potions class right now and I’m sure that someone was looking for me. I had gone to the washroom in between classes which is an often occurrence, but this time my gaze slipped and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. As I stood in the middle of the dewy field, focusing my attention on calming my burning lungs and trying to make my head stop spinning, I was also trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“Kat! Katerina!”

I heard his voice clear as a whistle, but it still somehow sounded like it was in my head. The border between real and imaginary was blurred beyond recognition. 

“Katherine!”

It was getting closer now, the volume growing louder. My dizziness began to subside a little bit now. Then, paired with it I could now hear quick, frantic footsteps on the pavement. I wanted to look up, I knew I wanted to search for him but my head was still spinning too fast. I couldn’t catch my breath yet so, instead, my face fell into my hands. Just as my knees began to buckle under my weight two arms shot around my waist catching me before I fell. A chest pressed up against my back as they yanked me back up and a face nuzzled into my neck.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he hissed against my ear. 

Everything seemed to melt away in the instant that he grabbed me. He was panting as if he’d just sprinted across the courtyard but I could’ve sworn he wasn’t that far away by the sound of his voice. He spun me around and enveloped me into his arms in one smooth motion, settling my lungs and calming the waves of dizziness completely. My forehead pressed against his chest, I could feel the rhythm returning to the rise and fall of his lungs. One of his arms lost contact with my body for a split second so he could place his hand on the back of my head. I’m not sure how long we stood out in the freezing cold like that. His hand continued to stroke the back of my head while I was matching each breath he took. He began to sway gently from side to side.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he finally mumbled against the top of my head.

Air bubbled up from my lungs as it should and it felt as if I was going to speak, but the air stopped right at the back of my throat like something was stuck back there blocking the words I had formed. Instead, it just came out as a strangled whine. I cringed at the noise, wishing I could take it back. I’m sure he thought I was pathetic now. I felt tiny movements against my cheek, his muscles flexing and relaxing, he was probably also cringing at the disgusting noise I just made. Then, his embrace tightened briefly and he turned, one arm still wrapped tightly around me as we stumbled back up into the castle. 

He briskly escorted me back to the Slytherin common room with ease since no one was wandering the halls at this hour. We swept through the door to the common room and glided up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. I knew no one would question him partly because no one was around and then partly because there were many strings Draco Malfoy could pull in this school. One string being his ability to escort his girlfriends to their bed in their moments of emotional peril. He sat us both down onto my bed and turned his gaze down to meet my face. I glanced around the room to ensure it was empty, then my eyes floated up to meet his pale blue ones. They were certainly burning a hole through my head with eagerness to find out just what was troubling me so I took a deep breath hoping, this time, that the air would do as it was told. 

“I went to the washroom before potions,” I began.

“Yes, like usual,” he nodded. His eyes wrinkled at the edges, his face contorted with even more concern as I went on.

“Yes, like usual. However, this time my gaze… I accidentally looked into the mirror, I frowned at the dreadful memory. “I see her, my mother, when I look in the mirror. I see her standing next to me,” my voice had dwindled down to nothing more than a whisper now. 

We sat in silence for a moment. Tears stung my waterline, threatening to fall despite my best efforts. My gaze had drifted down to the ground by now but I could still feel his own gaze set on me. His hand reached out to rest on my mid-thigh, squeezing gently. I placed my hand on top of his to acknowledge the gesture, smiling gently.

“Is there anything I can do Katerina?” 

I paused for a moment to think before I shook my head. 

“Not at all Draco, I’m okay,” I reassured him, pressing a wider smile onto my face.

“Please, darling, I wish you would stop saying you’re okay when you’re clearly not,” he huffed, pulling me into a snug embrace.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist. We spent the rest of the afternoon up there talking and laying about.


End file.
